Amnesia
by Krystal H.I.K
Summary: es un kaixyuri..ke poko original...bueno es yaoi compo podran ver jeje bueno espero k les guste
1. Chapter 1

**AMNESIA**

Bueno este fic es yaoi y esta dedicad para mi mami y para O-Rhin-San jeje espero que les guste..(yuri:pues si no empiezas jamas sabran...krys: o dejame kai: empieza con un demonio... krys: no con dos... kai:... estas loca...) bueno es un poco original kaixyuri D..

Una noche fría y nublada...en un desolado hospital se encontraba un pelirrojo hundido en sus pensamientos.

"Había olvidado este sentimiento...este dolor, había olvidado esta sensación que comprime mi pecho, que hace que se me dificulte respirar... este miedo me invade...esta angustia..."

Una lágrima corre por la mejilla de pálido pelirrojo...

"Que pasa...que es esto...una lagrima...de verdad lo quiero tanto...por que...por que no se lo confesé...por que no me atreví...Maldito orgullo...Detesto este día desde el inicio hasta el final..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FLACH BACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Dos jóvenes rusos discutían en una cafetería de Rusia...

-Yuri lo siento, si e insistido...pero necesito asegurarme...necesito saberlo...-  
-sigo contigo, no...no te e dejado...me vez aquí parado...-  
-pero puedes estarlo pero no amarme...dime...-

-no fastidies...-  
el joven pelirrojo sale de la cafetería a paso apresurado con cierta molestia

-yuri por favor...yuri cuidado...yuriiiiiii!-  
el joven pelirrojo se encontraba en medio de la calle pero no había visto que venia un carro directamente hacia él. En ese instante el joven bicolor se avienta así empujándolo y salvándolo del impacto, pero el bicolor recibió el impacto de auto...

-ka...kaaaaaiiii...nooooo!... alguien llame a una ambulancia-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FIN DEL FLACH BACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"acaso tengo que pagar por no habérselo dicho...tengo que pagar por mi orgullo...¡lo sientoooo! Como desearía que me escucharas kai...¡¡¡maldita seaaaa!" los pensamientos del pelirrojo fueron interrumpidos por el doctor...  
-disculpe...usted es el joven ivanov...-

-...si-dice el pelirrojo forzando su voz  
-Entonces esto es para usted...-dice esto entregándole una carta y una caja al joven pelirrojo –el joven Hiwatari traía esto en su bolsillo-

-Gracias...disculpe se encuentra bien...-

-Esta en coma pero se encuentra bien para el impacto que recibió, ayudo que estuviera en forma su musculatura amortiguo un poco el golpe (pues si esta muy bien formado º¬º)-  
-pero no paso a mayores verdad-  
-no milagrosamente no solo algunos moretones, raspadas, y se quebró el pie-  
-podría pasar a verlo...solo unos segundos no será mucho-  
- no, en estos momentos no-  
-pero solo por unos segundos-"solo son unos malditos segundo...unos segundo... no se morirá por eso ¿o siii?"  
-entiendo su preocupación pero es mejor dejarlo descansar por ahora... aparte usted también necesita descanso... vuelva mañana quizás para entonces el despierte-  
-bueno...gracias...-  
-me retiro- el doctor se fue y a pesar de lo que había dicho el doctor el docto el joven pelirrojo se quedo ahí toda la noche esperando recibir alguna cambio en el estado del bicolor... y todo

Empeoro cuando el joven pelirrojo abrió la caja y la carta que le había entregado el doctor...  
la carta decía masomenos así:  
_  
Yuri bien sabes que yo no sirvo para estas cursilerías  
por lo tanto no esperes algo muy romántico comprendes...  
bueno al grano... ves la caja si la cajita que te di...ábrela..  
ay encontraras un collar con un dije color azul ártico... es para  
que combine con tus… grandes ojos. Y azules  
vez no sirvo para estas cosas...  
Buenos... lo que quería decirte es que... es que quiero que seas mas que mi mejor amigo...  
que te quiero...te necesito...te amo... bueno ya es todo  
att.:  
**Kai Hiwatari**_

Al leer esto el joven pelirrojo deja caer algunas lágrimas sobre la carta...  
"No...Que débil soy...ya arruine la carta de kai...maldición... por que... por que no me lo dijiste antes... por que hasta ahora... yo... yo te hubiera correspondido... ahora mi dolor a pasado del pecho hacia el corazón... cada minuto... cada segundo... me... me pudre el alma..." el pelirrojo se pone el collar aunque este no se nota por el cuello alto del pelirrojo...y se guarda la carta y al hacer esto no tarda mucho en dormirse puesto que ya era tarde...

A la mañana siguiente una enfermera despierta al muchacho (AM... si se preguntan que si se durmió en las sillas del hospital están en lo correcto)  
-Joven...joven...despierte...se encuentra usted bien...-  
-eh...eh... donde estoy...-

-en el hospital joven-  
-ka...kai...-dijo en voz baja el joven pelirrojo-en que habitación se encuentra el joven kai hiwatari necesito verlo-  
-en el cuarto 561(a petición de mi mami no es 314 xD) gusta que lo lleve-

-si claro... no seria una molestia-  
-no con gusto lo llevare-  
-gracias-

La enfermera dirigió al muchacho hacia donde se encontraba la habitación, lo paso y esta se fue. Al entrar el pelirrojo se encuentra con el doctor que se encontraba revisando algunas cosas de los aparatos.  
-como sigue...-  
-se encuentra bien hasta el momento-

-se sabe cuando despertara-  
-no joven... es imposible de saber... pero si gusta hablar con el...quizás lo escuche y despierte mas rápido...-  
-como ayudaría que yo le hablara...esta en coma... seria imposible que me escuche...-  
-hay pacientes que afirman que escucharon todo lo que se hablaba en su habitación...además despiertan con mejor salud y mas rápido-  
- ¿está seguro?...-  
-je... me lo han dicho pero puede ser mentira-  
-... esta bien podría dejarnos solos-

-o si disculpe mi intromisión (intromisión a entrometerse)-  
en ese momento el doctor termina de revisar los aparatos y sale de la habitación así dejando solos a los dos jóvenes rusos...

"Hasta que se fue... se que fue... si se que hace su trabajo pero como se tarda... bueno intentare hacer lo que me dijo el doctor ese"

-kai...espero que me estés escuchando-"y me encuentro hablando aquí con alguien inconsciente"  
-mmm... quisiera pedirte disculpas...por...por todo lo que a pasado... por mi comportamiento...por favor disculpa mi orgullo...discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes pero no me atrevía tenia miedo... kai por favor despierta... te necesito mas de lo que te imaginas...Por favor despierta prontoooo!- el joven con la mirada hacia abajo salio de la habitación y se dirigió a su casa con una sola cosa en su cabeza "kai", caminaba con esfuerzos ya que ese comprimiendo en el corazón no se había ido...al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo es desvestirse e irse a bañar...pensando que quizás así se tranquilizaría pero solo lo hizo pensar mas en lo que había pasado.  
"¿Cuando despertará?...¿por qué lo necesito tanto?...¿lo amare con tanta intensidad que ni me lo imagino?...al carajo...¿por qué?...¿por qué mi estúpido orgullo llego a tanto?... mi alma se desmorona y no se que hacer.."  
El pelirrojo sale del baño y seca su pálido cuerpo con delicadeza...deseando que kai se repusiera...era algo tedioso pero no podía olvidarlo...se puso la pijama y se dispuso a dormir…(se quedó jetón a los pocos minutos).  
El pelirrojo fue día tras día al hospital...hablándole a kai inconsciente... esperando a que despertara...deseando que fuera antes de que su alma se marchitara... y lo único que masomenos lo animaba era hablar con bryan... este lo escuchaba y le alegraba y lo llenaba de ilusiones de esperanza (si aunque usted no lo crea bryan hizo ésto)...  
Así pasaron dos semanas hasta que un domingo el pelirrojo ya no pudo aguantar mas sus lagrimas y empezó a llorar en el pecho de kai...el joven lloraba desconsoladamente

-kai...por favor... ya no lo soporto mas...-  
de repente unos movimientos de joven bicolor empezaron a notarse...el pelirrojo seco sus lagrimas y se levanto del pecho de kai

"que...que...donde estoy..." en ese momento el bicolor abrió los ojos e intento hablar  
-que hago en el hospital...¿qui...quién eres?...y… ¿por qué llorabas?...-  
-ka..kai...estas en el hospital… Soy yo... yuri… ¿no me recuerdas?...-  
-no... sé quien eres y ¿por qué estoy en el hospital?..-

"¿por qué?...¿no me recuerda?...¿estaré soñando?...es una pesadilla hecha realidad...esto no es verdad"

-¡tu...tu estas mintiendo!- el joven pelirrojo sale corriendo aguantándose las lagrimas hacia la recepción en busca de un teléfono...-  
-señorita..necesito su teléfono es urgente...- la señorita sorprendida le da inmediatamente el teléfono  
-aa...aquí esta...-  
el joven no dudo y tomo el teléfono marcando el numero de un joven platinado con gran velocidad...pero cuando este contesto no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y las soltó  
-bu...bueno...-  
-bryan...ven...ahora al hospital..--  
-que tienes yuri...¿estas llorando?...-  
-no hagas preguntas ven yaaa!-  
-esta bien yuri para aya voy-  
el pelirrojo cuelga el teléfono se lo da a la señorita y se dirige ala recepción sentándose en una de las sillas a secarse las lagrimas...  
"no puedo ser tan débil...yuri detén esas lagrimas...se fuerte...por kai...pareces un niño..."  
el joven platinado no tarda mucho en llegar encontrando a yuri sentado con la mirada vacía...como si no tuviera nada en el interior  
-yu..yuri estas bien...-  
-..si...-dijo forzadamente-ya despertó kai...-  
-que buena noticia... me alegra saberlo es estupendo!-  
-mpn..-  
-uy que amargado.. oye y ya te dijo sobre...- es interrumpido por el repentino detenimiento de yuri  
-mnp...si tan sólo me recordara...-  
-¿qué?... te a de estar jugando una broma...-

-yo no lo creo...-  
-y tú como sabes puede que si...-  
-yo sé que no... no jugaría con eso...-  
-mejor vamos a confirmar...-

-se vale soñar… pero es dura la realidad...-

-...-  
los dos jóvenes rusos entran a la habitación encontrando a un bicolor de espaldas con sólo los pantalones puestos..  
-acaso no te enseñaron a tocar-  
-lo sentimos su majestad pero para existen los vestidores-  
-mpn.. cállate Kuznetzov - se pone la camisa  
"maldita sea lo que me faltaba soy lo único que no recuerda"  
-oye yuri dice que no te acuerdas de él...está bien que por su culpa te atropellaron pero no es para que lo trates así...-  
-yuri..a si el pelirrojo de hace rato...-en ese momento se da la vuelta –a si tu..-  
-hiwatari no juegues... no causa gracia..-  
-em… neta que no me acuerdo..-  
"por...por que solo a mi me pasa esta...solo de mi no se acuerda...como pudo haberlo olvidado...siento como si una flecha atravesara este desolado corazón..."

el pelirrojo intenta salir pero al darse la vuelta se tupa con el doctor...  
-lo...lo siento..-  
-no hay por que...haber..kai te dije que todavía me falta examinar algunas cuantas cosas para poderte darte de alta...-  
-mpn...estoy perfectamente no lo ve...puedo irme ya...-  
-hiwatari sin contar esa pierna rota...-  
-cállate no ayudas Kuznetzov...-

-ja... eso no tiene importancia lo que me preocupa es tu amnesia...necesito revisar eso todavía...-  
-no pude haber olvidado algo tan importante... nadie morirá por que olvide algo...-  
en ese momento un pelirrojo abandona la habitación con rapidez  
-kai… no solo olvidaste algo, si no a alguien, tarado...y lo acabas de herir... ¿podrías ser menos estúpido? -(perdonen las groserías)  
en ese momento sale el platinado en busca del pelirrojo  
-kai tu amigo tiene razón...además solo son algunos cuantos chequeos y te podrás ir...con sillada ruedas claro...-  
-mpn..esta bien...-"detesto cuando el Kuznetzov tiene razón...maldito sabelotodo"  
-esta bien procederé...

afuera de la habitación un joven pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el piso charlando con un platinado  
-¿por qué bryan?..¿por qué a mi?...-  
-ya te dijo el doctor que es amnesia-  
-pero...solo me olvido a mi...-  
-¿cómo sabes? no a salido del hospital-  
-mpn... sólo lo se-  
-te duele mucho ¿verdad? -  
"más de lo que te imaginas" si...-

los dos jóvenes rusos pasaron a la habitación de nuevo encontrando al bicolor sentado en la cama y al doctor revisando las radiografías...  
--¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto el pelirrojo  
-no, sólo veo la gravedad de la amnesia... kai tendrás que venir cada semana revisión...  
-mpn...  
-bueno, es todo, ya se pueden ir-  
CONTINUARA

yuri: te gusto hacerme sufrir...  
krys. Lo siento... pero tenia que poner drama  
kai: mpn a mi casi me matas  
los dos rusos fulminan a krys con la mirada  
bryan: a mi me pareció divertido  
kay y yuri: si como no eras tu  
bryan: ¿qué?... ¿quieren bronca?  
los rusos se empezaron a pelear  
bueno hasta luego.. detendré como pueda a los rusos...si todo yop ...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**   
ALFIN! termine mi segundo capitulo...so sorry por tardarme tanto pero esque am..examenes...flojera...falta de cerebro...hacen que no escriba, prometo que el tercer capitulo vendra pronto,  
kai: empieza de una buena vez...

ya voy ya voy

el joven bicolor y el joven platinado iban platicando o mas bien peleando dejando sin darse cuenta al pelirrojo detrás...  
-ja...ja...ja...-

-¡LE DOY MIL PESOS A QUIEN HAGA CAER AL QUE BIENE A MI LADO!-

-¡cállate kuznestov...!-

-por que e de callarme-  
-por que eres un idiota-  
-idiota tu-  
-dame una buena razón por la que sea mas idiota yo que tu-  
-por que olvidaste a yuriy-  
al darse cuenta de lo que haba dicho volteo a ver al pelirrojo quien aumento su velocidad y pego hombro con hombro con el así saliendo del hospital a una gran velocidad...  
- por que es tan grave haber olvidado a ese...-  
-como que a ese... te ganas el titulo de idiota...me pudiste haber olvidado a mi pero no a el y menos...y menos ahora...-  
-yo no elegí olvidar además ni que hubiera sido mi novio...-  
-ejeem...-  
-no...no puede...enserio yo...no ma...-  
-uuu... que cambio... no eran novios formales...pero ya casi...-  
-enserio yo era...-  
-lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa...acaso eso también se te olvido...-  
en ese instante hubo un rotundo silencio entre los jóvenes, siguieron caminando hasta la salida, hay se encontraron a el pelirrojo recargado en la limosina, que habían llamado en la recepción antes de salir, al verlos se metió inmediatamente y segundos después los otros le siguieron, el pelirrojo se sentó enfrente de los otros dos, el platinado intento sacarle platica al joven pelirrojo, que se encontraba viendo por la ventana...  
-yuriy que felicidad no por fin a casa...-

-hmn...-  
-yuriy no seas aguado...sonrie...muéstrame esa sonrrisa tan linda que tienes"porfavor, no hago esto todo los días...es algo fuera de lo común..."-  
el pelirrojo voltea hacia donde estaba el platinado mirándolo así fijamente a los ojos  
-no hay razón para sonreír...el día esta nublado...-  
"esos ojos brillantes y azules...reflejan tristeza...maldito hiwatari te golpeara...pero no me dejarían...maldición"  
el joven bicolor que también estaba viendo al observar los ojos del pelirrojo sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho  
" que es esto?...me duele el pecho...¿será por verlo así?...pero ¿por que?...será cierto lo que dijo el kuznestov..."  
el joven pelirrojo desvía la mirada y vuelve a dirigirla hacia la ventana y sin darse cuenta suelta una lagrima, por el ojo que no alcanzaban a ver los otros jóvenes, limpiándola rápidamente...  
"no puede ser...este día debería ser feliz...hmn...debí imaginarlo...no debí hacerme ilusiones...que tonto soy, debería olvidarlo igual que el a mí... pero es imposible... es como tratar de arrancarme el corazón...por que solo a mi me pasa esto"  
los pensamientos del pelirrojo fueron interrumpidos por la voz de kai al ver su mansión...  
-¿aquí vivo yo?-  
-no...es la casa del perro-  
-ja...ja... que gracioso...solo que no me acuerdo de vivir en una mansión-

-enserio un juegues hiwatari, como pudiste haber olvidado algo tan grande...-  
-recuerdo que vivia en algo espacioso pero no en una mansión-  
-jajajaja...-  
-de que te ries-  
-es que solo falta que no recuerdes cual es tu cuarto...-  
-no te burles si se dar...-  
la limosina se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, el primero en bajarse fue el pelirrojo, casi corriendo subió las escaleras, se dirigió hacia una puerta negra y entro en la habitación oscura y se tiro en la cama, este ya no pudo resistirlo y lloro en silencio...  
"Detesto todo esto no puedo mas...como podré convivir en la misma casa que kai...no me recuerda... no le intereso...maldita sea...maldigo a todo el mundo...ojala me hubiera atropellado a mi..." el pelirrojo se levanto y sin pensarlo empezó a tomar toda sus pertenencias y a guardarlas en una maleta, el pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces estaba decidido a irse no le importaban su sentimientos el solo no quería sufrir mas, no quería volverlo a ver, lo lastimaba, le dolía, tomaba todo no dejaba rastro de su existencia en ese cuarto; mientras los otros dos rusos se encontraban en la otra planta charlando en la cosina.  
-de verdad era tan importante...-  
-que?-  
-tu sabes lo de...-  
-a lo de tu y yuriy-

-si eso...no lo grites...-

-que te da pena...-

-no..no es eso esque no quiero que nos oiga..-...  
-mmm... no creo que nos oiga desde su cuarto-  
-0.o vive aquí...-  
-que esperabas..-  
-que viviera en su casa-  
-mmm...si si es tan importante...mejor veo como esta...me aturdes...-  
-mira kuznestov...-  
-calla..! le hiciste algo muy doloroso a alguien que te quiere hasta lo mas profundo de su alma..no quiero oírte..-  
-pero no fue mi culpa...-  
-lose y eso es lo que mas me molesta...necesitas recordar antes de que sea tarde-  
-tarde para que...-  
-solo recuerda maldito...-  
-kuz...-  
-ya...ya...ire a verlo...-  
el platinado subia lentamente las escaleras pero empezó a acelerar sus pasos al oír un estruendo el la habitación del pelirrojo, entro al cuarto y vio al pelirrojo incado con las manos ensangrentadas, una figura de cristal rota en el suelo frente al pelirrojo.  
-que paso aqui yuriy-  
-nada...solo un accidente-  
-esto no fue un accidente...¿por que rompiste la figura de cristal que te regalo kai?-  
-por que solo me trae recuerdos...es mejor romperla...ya no significa nada-  
el platinado se acerco hacia el pelirrojo y lo abrazo  
-yuriy...porfavor se fuerte...no dejes que esto te vensa-  
el pelirrojo sorprendido - pero..la culpabilidad me esta matando... yo fui el culpable-  
soltandolo levantando su mirada -nadie tiene la culpa-  
-pero..-  
-nada de peros.. ahora desempaca las cosas...si te vas ahora no sabras si su amnesia tiene remedio, y si recuerda y tu no estas ..-  
-entiendo-  
los dos jovenes se levantaron y bajaron las escaleras, y cual fue su sorpresa que al terminar de bajar las escalera vieron a boris y kai platicando amablemente(si..AMABLEMENTE..)  
-que haces aqui bastardo-dijo el platinado  
-que te pasa kuznetsov es mi abuelo-  
-por eso mismo ..maldito- el platinado iba a correr a golpear al abuelo pero el brazo de yuriy lo detubo. -pero...-  
-kai, que recuerdas de tu abuelo-  
-em, no mucho, enrealidad solo recuerdo que de niño me regalo un medallon completamente hecho de ruibi en forma de fenix, creo que tenia pequeños adornos en oro-  
-solo eso, ¿seguro?-  
-si, ¿por que, olvide algo importante sobre el?-  
-¡NO, verdad yuriy- la mirada intimidante de boris fu dirigida hacia el pelirrojo, que hizo que inmediatamente este la bajara.  
-no, no señor perdone mi intromicion, vamonos bryan dejemoslos hablar-  
-pero yuriy...-  
-SOLO! solo vamonos quieres-  
-bueno-  
los dos jovenes se retiraron, asi saliendo de la mansion.

-que les pasa a esos dos-  
-nada nieto, los nervios de que ayas despertado, digo yo-  
-si creo que es eso-  
-bueno volvamos a nuestro tema-  
-o si claro-  
-entonces, viajaras conmigo hacia inglaterra a arreglar cuentas-" hmn, puedo sacar mucho porbecho de su amnesia, alfin podre vengarme de el por haberme avandonado, solo es cuestion de tiempo"

-si, solo nesesito tiempos para volver e irme a checar con ese doctor-  
- oh!; no te preocupes puedes ir a checarte a inglaterra solo es cuestion de avisarle al doctror-  
-entonces dejame marcarle- el bicolor saca su celular pero este es arrevatado bruscamente por boris  
-¡NO, este digo no te tomes la molestia yo le avisare-  
" que le pasa solo le iba a marcar"- bueno si tu lo dices-

Afuera de la mansion recargados en un convertible palteado marca BMW (jeje que explicita soy xD jaja tenia llantas MICHELIN si son las mejores comprenlas...) un platinado renegaba  
-¡ Esque no puede ser, no puede ser que aya borrado todo eso de su memoria!-  
-calmate-  
-¡como quieres que me calme si tu y yo sabemos como ese es ese viejo!-  
-lose, pero en lugar de hacer tanto escandalo ay que pensar en algo-  
-pero ese bastardo ya a de tener algo planeado en contra de kai, maldito estupido-  
-¡eh dicho que te calmes! ¡conosco bien a ese maldito no nesesito que me lo recuerdes, pero tampoco te permito que insultes a kai!-  
-lo siento-  
-diculpa no ando de buen humor-  
-¿entonces que haremos?-  
-luego te dire mi plan por ahora solo sigue normal-

En la mancion...  
-entonces cuando nos iriamos?-  
-pasado mañana-  
-esta bien, ahora me ire a descansar las camas del hospital no son comodas-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno eso es todo espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi fic...


End file.
